fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Smash Bros
New Super Smash Bros 'is a 2019 game that is often considered to be the sequel of Super Smash Bros Ultimate. It doesn't add or modify many characters, but emphasizing on gamemode and AI. It is for the Switch. Characters Veterans ''All previous Super Smash Bros characters, including that of Super Smash Bros Ultimate Newcomers *Classic Sonic | a slightly slower but stronger version of Sonic. Has no voice clips. CPUs using Classic Sonic will often tend to spam the spindash and sweep across the map, although higher level CPUs will start spamming Homing Attack instead and they will often target the 6th CPU (8 player smash) or the 3rd CPU (smash). If they are either the sixth or third CPU respectively, they will target the one after (7th and 4th respectively) *Luma (Rosalina & Luma is simply Rosalina) | A character that can be flung across the stage at 20% damage, but is agile and has excellent recovery. Luma's Final Smash is to create a massive flash that covers the side of the screen Luma is on, dealing extreme knockback and 300% damage. Luma also has a slightly smaller nonblast radius than other characters, as Luma cannot be completely hidden in any of the edges of the map. CPU Lumas often tend to attack lesser and hide & defend more, and as a result, they don't get targeted as much as other CPUs or players. Luma's mobility is 3rd highest, rivaled with Sonic, and Captain Falcon. It's run speed is 2.27. Has a similar moveset to Rosalina, although much more effective *Custom Characters | Design a mesh, moveset, stats, and other things for custom characters, then use them. Custom characters cannot be used in online, due to their somewhat overpowered potential. Custom characters cannot deal a damage of more than 12% in a standard, 26% in a special and 300% in a Final Smash. Custom character AI can be customized in the custom character maker. *Mii Baseballer | Weak in regular attacks, but can charge a very overpowered smash attack. Also able to grab attacks. AI baseballers tend to overcharge smash attacks too often *Mii Shielder | Has 3x longer shield duration, very weak attacks. Mii Shielders tend to attack, but switch to shielding more as the AI scale gets higher. *Mii Healer | Has no offensive moves, but can be highly useful in teams. Gives red pluses that heal teammates 60% of their health by a cooldown of 20 seconds Assist Trophies There are all previous assist trophies. '''Guardian - ''Fires a laser at a random player, which deals 130% damage and very high knockback.'' Bokoblin - Uses a horn to call in more Bokoblins, which will swarm across the map, and some will run faster or slower, jump, fire arrows at a random player, or throws a small rock.'' ''Toilet - Will splat water all over the map, dealing 20% damage and low knockback on contact and will block the player's screen if they come on contact.'' Gamemodes '''Smash Tour - SSB4 Wii U smash tour. Smash Run Classic Smash 8 Player Smash Challenges Classic All-Star Battle Online Special Smash '''''Special 8-Player Smash 16-Player Smash Special 16-Player Smash Map Changes Gamer Omega and Final Destination Gamer now have objects to hide behind. 5-Volt becomes a hazard again due to this. 5-Volt is able to come out of tiles in the background, which is signified by them turning a red color, then maroon, then gray, then static displaying 5-Volt's image. The suspenseful cue can be turned on or off in the "My Music" tab. CPUs in Gamer will tend to hide behind blocks rather than fighting, and this behavior is emphasized more in here. More distractions occur: Distractions *The TV can do an apple, and orange, a blueberry, then turn to static and turn off. No 5-Volt appears, but 5-Volt cannot appear while the TV is doing this. *Tiles may turn into a blue, then a yellow, and then back to normal color. *The game console may display another game instead of Balloon Fight, like Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, or Metroid, which will then either turn to static and turn off, turn into an error screen and turn off, turn to static, then an error screen, then off, or turn to an static, then the game, then another static, then turn off. *The TV, instead of displaying 5-Volt or a hand gesture, may display 9-Volt, Kirby, or a thumbs-up. *9-Volt will be seen opening the window instead of 5-Volt. This cannot occur while 5-Volt is active, and can be chased away by 5-Volt. *5-Volt will enter the room, but won't do the "light thing". Norfair CPUs in Norfair will fight until a safe spot is present for the background lava wave, then hide in the safe spots, even allowing others in. *Lava waves pop up in Omega and Final Destination forms. New Maps Gamer (Survival) Gamer is very large and has 1-3 paintings and 1-3 game consoles in the Survival found in Challenges. 5-Volt will also OH-KO the player. The harder the difficulty, the smaller and less numerous the hiding spots are. Nighttime Survival is the challenge this map is in, involving you and 11 CPUs to dodge 5-Volt. However, in this one, 5-Volt's gaze may knock down blocks. Also, this has Omega Gamer's distractions and two more: *A dog opens the door instead of 5-Volt, nothing or a cat. *A Pac-Man ghost may come out of the TV instead of a gray cat or 5-Volt. In the Nighttime Survival, the challenge is rated Moderate on the Challenges list. Note that players cannot attack in Nighttime Survival Miiverse 2 Miiverse 2 is a map that is basically Miiverse but with the posts. It can be accessed by pressing RT while hovering over Miiverse, and can be switched back by pressing RT again. This is banned online. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:New Super Smash Bros